Various types of product display systems that are intended to showcase products sold at retail stores are known in the art. Such product display systems and retail products are often characterized by an advertising or promotional mechanism that is configured to attract consumers to the product display system, as opposed to competitor's products that are often showcased nearby. For example, conventional advertising mechanisms such as animation, motion and sound, lights, music tones, bright colors, etc., may be employed in order to gain consumers attention.
As a result of competing products being sold in close proximity to one another, conventional methods employed to attract a consumer's attention may no longer work in a satisfactory manner to draw the consumer's attention to a specific product. For this reason, product manufacturers, distributors, and retailers are searching for improved methods and mechanisms for gaining a consumer's attention in retail establishments.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved product display systems and/or retail products that have a unique advertising mechanism in order to better attract consumers to a specific product display system and/or retail product displayed thereby.